Destiny Awaits
by malicia-evil
Summary: Après Twilight. Quand Alice part à la recherche de son avenir, Bella lui fait une promesse dangereuse à tenir. Aider Jasper. Traduction de fanfiction de Midnight Seductress.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde, cette fic ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à MIDNIGHT SEDUCTRESS,** **une auteur de génie, je ne suis que la traductrice.**

**C'est ma première traduction donc les encouragements et les critiques sont toujours les bienvenues. Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre un

Mon anniversaire. Dix-huit. Une année entière de plus que Edward. Combien d'année dois-je attendre avant qu'il me laisse devenir comme lui? Attendra-t-il jusqu'à que je sois vieille, jusqu'à que j'ai des rides et les cheveux gris? Je me sens déprimé, quand j'aurai dû me sentir heureuse. Je savais que Alice, j'ai fait une grosse affaire de celle-ci, j'étais sûr qu'elle avait organisé une fête. Elle avait agi étrangement toute la semaine.

Edward, bien sûr, était très heureux. Il n'avait pas l'intention de me laisser devenir ce qu'il pensait être, un monstre sans âme. A ses yeux, tout été un cadeau d'anniversaire, plus il pouvait entendre mon cœur battre, mieux il serait. Je savais qu'un jour je lui dirait ma façon de penser. Alice a vu, vu la vision d'ensemble, bras dessus, bras dessous, d'une pâleur fantomatique avec les yeux doré-brun. Je ne pouvais pas attendre.

Je me suis arrêté devant chez les Cullen, sachant que le grondement de mon camion leur aurait fait savoir que j'étais sur le chemin, avant même que j'arrive chez eux. J'ai pris une grande respiration, et j'ai essayé de me préparer, commencent déjà à me sentir nerveuse à l'idée de toute l'attention qui va bientôt être sur moi.

Alice tire la porte de mon camion, avant même que j'ai eu le temps de remarquer qu'elle avait quitté la maison. « Joyeux anniversaire! » a-t-elle criée en me sortant du camion et dans une accolade, si forte qui ma fait haleté pour respirer. « Allez, monte sur mon dos, je veux te parler avant que tu entre » Elle murmura, juste à côté de mon oreille.

J'ai accepté immédiatement, me protègent de l'attention et des cadeaux qui allé mettre prodigués a l'intérieure de la maison. Je fermai les yeux contre la vue des arbres se précipitent sur nous alors que nous accelérions dans la forêt, le vent fouettent mes cheveux et irritent mes joues. Ce fut tout comme Alice, impulsif et étourdissent.

J'avais à peine eu le temps de me demander ce qui se passe lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans un brusque arrêt au milieu d'une petite clairière. Alice me permis de descendre de son dos sans me faire face. J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. « Que s'est-il passé? » Je détestais la peur dans ma voix, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que quelque chose se passait.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé … mais ce qui va se passé. »Elle a expliqué hésitante, tordant ses mains. Elle se tourna vers moi, et quand j'ai vue son visage, je me suis calmé. Je me suis senti plus curieux que peureux maintenant. Elle avait l'air triste, mais en même temps excité.

« Je vais partir, juste pour un moment. J'ai eu une vision la nuit dernière, plus d'une. Il y a tellement plus dans mon avenir que j'ai jamais réalisé, et je dois l'acceptai et partir. J'ai vu un homme, un vampire. Nous allons être en couple. »

« Mais Alice, que fait tu de Jasper, tu l'aime, il t'aime. Tu peux rester avec lui, avec nous tous. N'est-tu pas heureuse? »Je lui demandé, désorientés. Je pouvais à peine comprendre ce qu'elle disait, mais sa ne me convenait pas. Carlisle et Esme, Rosalie et Emmett, Edward et moi, et Alice et Jasper. C'est juste la façon dont sa devrait être, comme elle a toujours été. »

« Je suis contente, mais je pourrais être plus heureuse. Les chose entre Jasper et moi vont mal et j'ai cessé d'essayer que sa aille mieux depuis des années, et depuis que nous t'avons rencontré, il est devenu de plus en plus difficile. Il a tellement du mal avec cette vie, et je suis malade, malade d'être moi, d'essayer de l'aider, et de tenter de l'empêcher de glisser. La souche de notre relation est juste devenu trop fragile et je ne pas faire plus. »Elle a dit, et j'ai pu voir la vérité de ces mots dans ses yeux, et il m'a fait mal de savoir que je leur avait cette douleur.

« Je suis désolé, il était tellement stupide de ma part, égoïste. J'ai fais sa tellement dur pour lui. Je peux cesser de venir à la maison, ce sera plus facile pour lui. Tu ne peu pas partir Alice. Sa nuirait tellement a tout la famille. »

« Non Bella, tu fait partie de cette famille, maintenant, ils ont besoin de toi, quand je vais partir, tu vas aider a rester ensemble, je l'ai vu. Même si nous nous t'aurions jamais rencontré, c'est ce qui se serait passé, sa aurait pris plus de temps pour moi de voir que Jasper n'est pas mon destin. Daniel est plus que ce que j'avais espéré, il est l'homme que j'ai vu, il va me rendre plus heureuse que j'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais l'être. Toi, comme lui, ils iront tous bien à la fin »elle a dit. Elle était souriante maintenant, l'amour brille de son visage, pour nous, ou pour l'homme qu'elle n'avait pas encore vraiment rencontré, je ne savais pas.

Je savais que je n'avait aucune chance de la persuader de renoncer à son projet. Elle allait partir. J'ai senti les larme qui commencer a se formé dans mes yeux et déborder sur mes joues.

« Quand … quand part tu? »Je m'étouffai. « tu va tellement me manquez, tu es ma meilleure amie Alice, ma sœur. »

Elle avait l'air loin de moi, mais a atteint et pris ma main. « Aussitôt que je te ramène à la maison. »

« Maintenant? As-tu déjà fait tes valises? As-tu dit au revoir? Qu'en pensent Carlisle et Esme?Jasper est ok? »Je bredouille, effacent les larmes sur mes joues.

« J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin dans la voiture. » Elle a dit, puis elle m'a regardé pendant ce qui semblait être des heures, mais pouvait n'être qu'une seconde. « Personne d'autre sait … Je ne pouvais pas leur dire, sa m'a pris beaucoup d'effort pour que Edward ne le sache pas. Ils ne comprendraient pas, et je ne sais si je pouvait partir si ils me demandé de rester, pas eux tous. »

Je l'ai regardé, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle disait. « Mais comment … ? Comment peut-tu les quitter sans dire au revoir? Même si tu parle à personne d'autre, tu dois une explication a Jasper. Il le mérite, au moins une. »

« Je ne peux pas, si il savait, il me suivrait. Il tuerait Daniel une fois que je l'ai trouvé. C'est mieux de cette façon, une rupture nette. Je l'espère … Je voudrait lui dire, lui expliquer. Fait-leur à tous comprendre pourquoi je dois partir. Tu comprend, n'est-ce pas Bella? » Elle m'a plaidé maintenant, et je savais que cela lui faisait mal aussi, je savais qu'il y aurait des larmes sur son visage si elle pouvait pleurer.

« Je … comprend pourquoi tu le fait, je voudrais ne pas le comprendre, mais je le fais, je le sait. Et je vais leur dire. » Je l'ai pris dans mes bras aussi fort que j'ai pu, sachant que je ne lui ferait pas mal.

« Jasper a besoin de toi, Bella, j'ai besoi de toi pou me promettre que tu vas être là pour lui. Et lui dire qu'il va de nouveau être heureux. Je l'ai vu, sourire, rire même. C'est la meilleure chose pour lui aussi, même si sa ne semble pas être le cas pour un certain temps. » Elle m'a embrassé, presque douloureusement.

« Je ferai de mon mieux, je te le promets. Combien de temps seras-tu partis? » Les larmes avaient cessé maintenant, c'était inévitable, et si Alice a raison, et elle n'a jamais connue l'erreur, ce serait pour le mieux.

« Je ne sais pas, quelque mois au moins. Je vais aussi souvent que je peux d'accord. Vous allez me manquez, tous. Prend soin d'eux pour moi. Et essayez d'être en sécurité. » Elle a ri de la dernière partie,bien que sa sonnait plus comme un sanglot.

« Je le ferai. » J'ai dit en silence, réfléchissant déjà à la tache qui m'attend, à combien il serait difficile de leur dire. Même le plus difficile serai de tenir ma promesse. Comment pourrais-je être là pour un vampire, qui non seulement ne m'aime pas, mais voulaient plus que tout me manger? Je savais que ma présence lui serait douloureuse, faisant brûler sa gorge pour mon sang. C'était vrai pour l'ensemble de la famille Cullen, mais ce n'était pas de prés ou de loin aussi mauvais pour eux que pour lui. Il a été encore pire pour Edward, au début, mais il avait l'habitude de mon parfum maintenant.

« Nous feront mieux de revenir, ils doivent déjà se demander ce qui se passe. Je vais te déposer à la

porte, et je serai parti au moment où ils réaliseront ce qui se passe. »

Encore une fois je monte sur son dos, mais avec le cœur lourd. Je n'ai pas remarqué la vitesse à cette époque, j'étais trop axé sur Jasper, et le fait que, très bientôt, je devrais lui dire quelque chose qui pourrait lui briser le cœur.

**TN: un premier chapitre de fait le suivant d'ici quelque jour, il sera la dimanche au plus tard.**

**Dites moi ce que vous en penser en laissant une petite review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TN: voilà le deuxième chapitre comme promis, je ne serais pas là ce week-end-end donc faudra attendre lundi ou mardi pour le chapitre 3. merci à tous pour vos reviews, elle m'ont fait très plaisir. Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre deux

J'ai marché aussi lentement que je pouvait vers l'entrée principale de la maison dans laquelle avant aujourd'hui, j'ai toujours voulu être. Peut-être que si je ne leur disait pas où elle allait, Alice ne pourrait pas partir. Mais avant que j'ai eu la chance de lui dire que je ne le ferais pas, j'ai entendu le ronronnement profond d'une voiture sortant du garage et roulant loin de la maison. Je ne pouvais pas me retourné et la regardé passer, sachant tout simplement que sa me ferai pleurer. Elle m'avait dit que je devait être forte pour chacun d'eux.

Mes mains étaient moites de nervosité, ainsi je les ai essuyés sur les côtés de ma jupe qui avait été un cadeau d'Alice la semaine dernière. Alice. Je lui avait dit que j'ai compris, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, pas vraiment. Comment pourraient-elle laisser sa famille, et un homme qui l'aimé plus que tout aux monde, juste sur le hasard qu'il y avait quelque chose de mieux? Et si elle ne le trouver jamais ce Daniel, il était possible qu'elle ai eu tort, ou qu'elle ai fait quelque chose de mal qui conduirait à ne pas le trouver. Mes pensées tourbillonner dans ma tête, et je trouvé qu'il est difficile de se concentrer sur l'une d'entre elle.

Je pensais plutôt à Jasper. La première chose que je ferais, serait de l'amener dehors et de tout lui expliqué. Je lui dirais tout ce que Alice m'avait dit. Je raffermi ma détermination et fais les dernier pas pour aller à la porte, qui a été ouverte avant même que ma main l'ai atteinte pour frapper.

Edward m'a tiré dans la salle et m'a embrassé, « joyeux anniversaire » qu'il a chuchoté soyeux, avant de me lâché. Mes yeux ont scannés la salle et ont rencontré ceux de Jasper, il est le plus loin de moi, comme toujours. Il m'a regardé fixement, fronçant les sourcils, sa ne me surprend pas, avec son don, il sentirait toutes les émotions tourbillonnant en moi. Émotions qui n'ont pas leurs place dans cette salle en ce moment.

Chacun me regardait inquiet maintenant. Je pourrait imaginer l'apparence que je donne en désordre, avec mes yeux rouge, et mes cheveux balayés par le vent. Bien ils devraient simplement se poser des questions un peut plus longtemps. J'ai sourit en m'excusant à Edward pendant qu'il me tirait avec effort pour que je lui fasse face. Lâchant sa main, je me suis approché de Jasper. Edward a naturellement suivi étroitement derrière moi, mais n'a rien dit.

C'était maintenant ou jamais, cependant jamais semblé l'option la plus facile, mais pas la plus loyale pour tout le monde. « Jasper? » J'ai chuchoté, ma voix semblant ridiculement faible. « Pourrais-je te parler dehors s'il te plaît ? »

« Que se passe-t-il Bella? » Edward m'a demandé, sa voix est presque un grondement maintenant. « Il n'y a aucun besoin d'aller dehors, tu peut parler à Jasper ici. » Elle savait qu'il avait laissé le « là où c'est sûr » non-dit mai il a voulu le dire.

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard, Edward. Jasper? S'il te plaît? » Son visage a montré sa confusion mais aucune hésitation, et j'en était reconnaissante.

Jasper a ouvert la porte du patio, est sorti dans le jardin, et a tendu sa main, pour m'aider à faire de même. J'ai souris étonnée et heureuse qu'il m'est offert sa main. Je suis passé par la porte sans trébucher, et ai entendu Edward grogner pendant qu'il me suivait dehors. Jasper a lâché ma main immédiatement.

« Je voudrais lui parler _seul_ s'il te plais Edward. » Je lui ai dit, aussi fermement que je pouvais, j'ai su qu'il ne le voudrait pas, mais j'allai tout lui expliqué bientôt.

Edward m'a regardé pendant une seconde, puis s'est tourné vers Jasper pour lui lancé un regard furieux. Après un moment son visage c'est détendu, et je suppose qu'il a trouvé dans les pensées de Jasper, qu'il n'était pas susceptible de perdre le contrôle. Il m'a tiré à lui et m'a donné un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. « Ne sois pas longue. Tu as un gâteau et des cadeaux qui t'attende à l'intérieur. »

Je n'avais pas pensé à la fête depuis ce qui semblé être des heures maintenant. Sa semblé insignifiant comparé aux nouvelles que je devais donner. Dés que Edward ai rentré dans la maison, j'ai commencé à marcher dans l'herbe, dans la direction d'un énorme rocher, qui semblé être un bon endroit pour s'asseoir. Je pouvais sentir, plutôt qu'entendre Jasper me suivre. Assis sur le bord du rocher, j'ai vue Jasper s'asseoir le plus loin possible de moi.

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer. » J'ai commencé impuissante. Comment pourrais-je m'asseoir là et briser son cœur? « J'ai besoin de toi pour essayer de rester calme, et ne pas être en colère contre moi. »

Je savais qu'il était perdu quand au fait que j'étais si prés de lui et il n'avait pas fini de l'être.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella? Il a cassé. « Que se passe-t-il?Où est Alice? »

« Elle est partit » J'ai chuchoté. Jasper était sur moi avant que je puisse clignoter. Il m'a tiré contre lui, saisissant mes bras et m'a secoué.

« Que veux-tu dire, elle est partit? Partit où? » il a grogné.

« Calme Jasper, rappel-toi, lâche-moi, et je vais tout t'expliquer. » j'ai vaincu ma crainte, sachant qu'elle s'ajouterait seulement à son humeur. Je pouvais déjà sentir que mes bras serait gravement meurtris et j'étais reconnaissante que j'ai choisi de porter un pull a manches longue. Si Edward les voyait il tuerait Jasper.

Il a faiblement grogné dans sa gorge, et m'a serré plus fort pendant une seconde, avant de me lâché et de faire un pas en arrière. Il m'a regardé fixement, les yeux grand ouvert avec ses poing serré étroitement sur ses côtés.

« Elle est partit. Elle a eu une vision d'un autre vampire, elle a dit qu'il est son destin. Je suis tellement désolé. Elle a dit que tu seras heureux de nouveau, et que tu iras bien. Que c'était ce qui était le mieux pour vous deux. » je ne pouvait supporter de regardé ses yeux pendant je lui disait que son épouse, la femme qu'il a eu a ses côtés pendant des décennies, l'avait laissé pour un autre homme. Enfin j'ai réussi a regardé dans ses yeux.

Incrédulité se voie clairement sur son visage, mais après un moment à regardé dans mes yeux et voir la vérité en eux, son visage c'est contorsionnés dans la douleur. Je l'ai senti me balayer dans des vagues si forte qu'il m'ont presque fait tombé.

« Alice … » Il a gémi, avant de tombé sur ses genoux à mes pieds. Ses épaules secoué par des sanglots, bien qu'il ne fait aucun bruit. Je n'ai jamais vu personne qui avait l'air aussi cassé, et j'ai senti mes propres larmes faire leurs chemin sur mes joues.

Je me suis mis à genoux à côté de lui et j'ai enroulé mes bras autour de lui. Il s'est effondré contre moi et a enveloppé ses bras autour de ma taille, sa tête contre ma poitrine. « Pourquoi? » IL a sangloté. « Comment … ? »

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait le faire. Elle … elle m'a dit que vous deux, vous aviez des problème depuis des années, et que vous n'étiez plus bon l'un pour l'autre. Elle pense que son départ est la meilleure chose pour vous deux. Elle m'a dit qu'elle appellera bientôt. » je ne savait plus quoi dire pour qu'il se sente mieux. Les vagues de sa tristesse, perte, et le pire de tous, sa désolation m'ont frappé.

J'ai caressé ses cheveux pendant que je le bercé. « Tu seras bien Jasper, je sais sa fait mal, mais tu n'es pas seul, nous t'aimons, ta famille t'aime. » Je me demandais s'il irait jamais mieux un jour, car il s' est accroché à moi comme si j'étais la seule chose qui le maintenait à flot.

« Jasper, viens, nous devons rentrés, nous devons le dire aux autres. » je lui ai dit doucement.

Il a chuchoté « s'il te plais » me tenant plus fort. Ses bras dur commençaient à me blesser tandis qu'il les serré au dessus de mes hanches, et j'essayais de me tortiller hors de sa prise.

« Non! » C'était Edward, et il a couru tellement vite vers nous, qu'il a semblé floue. Il a attrapé Jasper par la nuque et l'a tiré d'un coup sec debout. Jasper, peu disposé, ou incapable de me lâché, m'a trainé debout avec lui.

« lâché-la! » a hurler Edward furieux. Il était claire qu'il essayé de décider si c'était risqué ou non de le frapper alors qu'il me tenait toujours.

« Edward, il ne me fait pas mal. » j'ai menti. « Alice est partit. Il est bouleversé, calme-toi! » Entendre son nom la fait gémir et se blottir contre le côté de ma tête comme un chiot fatigué.

« aide-moi juste à le mettre a l'intérieur? » j'ai demandé à Edward, espérant qu'il pourrait étouffer son besoin de me protéger assez longtemps pour s'occuper de son frère.

Le visage d'Evrard c'est tendu pendant qu'il observait Jasper, mais il l'a lâché, quand je l'ai tourné pour faire face à la maison. À ce stade, tous les Culeron était à l'extérieur. Rosalie chuchoté furieusement à Emmett, alors qu'Esme sanglotait dans la poitrine de Carlisle.

Vient ensuite, juste pendant une seconde, j'ai voulu tuer Alice. Comment pouvait-elle me laisser dire à sa famille qu'elle avait essentiellement fuit. Pourquoi m'avait-elle laissé pour ramassé les morceaux? Était-ce même quelque chose que je pouvait faire? Ou reviendrait-elle pour constater que sa famille était tombé en morceaux?

**TN: un grand MERCI à Midnight Seductress pour cette superbe histoire et pour m'avoir laissé la traduire. Review svp.**


End file.
